Five Steamy Nights at Freddy's
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike's in for the ride of his week after taking up a new job at this odd pizza place full of very feminine animatronics. Spike x all female animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

Five steamy nights at Freddy's

chapter 1

Just to point out a few things. The MLP characters are human, and the animatronics are basically pure robots, but made to have similar aspects of females. So I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike let out a sigh as he laid on his bed while staring at the ceiling. He was 15 years old and was looking for a job. His head had short green hair that matched his green eyes quite well. He wore a light green shirt underneath a purple hoodie that matched with his purple shorts.

He had been trying to find a job around here for the past week. It wasn't because he was having trouble with money, especially considering he was the son of Celestia, but merely wanted to try and get a different job than being an assistant around Twilight's library. But so far, no luck.

"Hey Spike, I found something for you." called Twilight entering his room. This was his surrogate sister, Twilight Sparkle. She had dark purple hair with a pink streak that went past her shoulders. She wore a purple sweater on account of the weather feeling cold and had black sweatpants on to keep warm while she stayed inside to read.

Spike chose to wear shorts because he had been running around town trying to find a job, which helped warm him up even in this cold weather.

"What is it?" asked Spike sitting back up.

"I might have found a job you can apply for." smiled Twilight holding a paper out to him. He took it and gave it a brief look over.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Spike gave his sister a look before she urged him to keep reading. "Currently looking for night guard to watch over the place. Will pay top dollar."

Spike scratched his cheek in thought. From all it said, he would just be watching over the place at night, which sounded easy enough.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Spike getting up. "Thanks Twilight." waved Spike as he headed downstairs to leave the library and went out to find the restaurant.

He felt the cool chill of the wind and quickened his pace to try and locate the place. Luckily it didn't take long as it was near the end of the town itself. It looked like an exciting place as parents and kids were all in there.

He made his way inside and walked past the parents and kids and towards what looked like the office.

Inside the office there were two men; The first one had a typical black business suit with short black hair and red eyes that had a frown on his face.

Meanwhile, the second one had a purple security suit with an orange badge, a purple phone, purple hair, black eyes with a white dot, and a smile that seemed a...bit off.

"We need to find someone for the job, and fast." muttered the first man.

"Don't worry, I think the new guard will arrive..." Said the second guy before looking at Spike, "about now."

"Excuse me, is this where I talk to for the night guard job?" asked Spike.

The first guy looked in annoyance at the second one, who had a "I told you so!" look on his face, before turning to Spike. "Yes, this is the place."

"Good. I found out about the and you had, and wanted to apply for the job.

"I see...very well then, just fill this document and you're in." Said the first man showing Spike some papers.

Spike was surprised as he figured an interview, but this worked out better than expected. He began to fill in all the spaces and handed it back to the man.

The first man looked at the papers before nodding, "Excellent, you'll start today at night."

Spike smiled in delight and shook hands with the man before leaving the office. 

But even so, he felt something odd about the purple man.

But right now, he needed to get some rest in before starting his job tonight.

Eventually it was 11'o clock and Spike got himself ready to go to his new work.

He wore a purple secuity guard suit with blue jeans on and made his way over to the pizzeria.

After making it to the building, he found a note telling him to go to the security room.

He noticed the door was unlocked as he walked in and slowly made his way past the stage where most of the animatronics stood.

Spike couldn't help but blush upon seeing how beautiful and "well developed" the animatronics were.

The animatronics were in the forms of a blue bunny, yellow chicken, and brown bear. But what he meant by well developed, was that for animatronics, they had curves and legs that looked like they belonged on girls he had seen in magazines.

Spike quickly got himself out of the state he was in and soon went to the security room.

He found it to be a little roomy and took a seat in the chair.

He saw a voicemail with a note that said "Play me" which he did.

"Hey dude, if you got this message, that means you're the new night guard, congrats. But let's get to the job. Your job is the basic stuff, keep watch over the place, make sure to lock up, oh. And make sure to keep out of sight of the animatronics."

The voice was that of the purple guy, or Phone Guy as he heard.

"Anyways, try not to get seen by them, or it might not end well. Good luck." and the call was ended.

'What does he mean by that?' Spike thought.

Seeing how he had a small tablet with him, he turned it on to take a look at the cameras.

He was surprised however when he saw the animatronics begin to move around the place.

"Holy shit. What the hell is happening?" asked Spike who was now trembling in fear as he saw the animatronics turn to the camera before the feed when blank.

"Alright Spike, just c-calm down..." The dragon told himself.

"I'm just seeing things. Yeah, that's it. First night jitters." smiled Spike calming down before he heard something outside the hallway.

Instantly he got nervous, "H-hello? Is anyone there?"

His reply came in the form of what sounded like metal feet echoing down the hall.

Spike got even more nervous as he got a grip on the shotgun that was given to all night guards.

He nervously cocked it and readied it towards the door before the sounds suddenly stopped.

'Is...that it?' He wondered.

He suddenly jumped though when he heard something moving around the vents toward him.

'Please mother...don't tell me that...' Spike thought in panic.

He watched as the vent hatch shook a little as Spike instinctively stepped back, unaware of the glowing sets of eyes he was drawing closer to. 

Said boy soon noticed a presence behind him.

Spike felt something on his shoulder and turned to see a mechanical hand that was white.

"W-What the-?!" He said in shock before he saw the owner of that hand.

It appeared to be a white mechanical fox with a noticeable large bust and with makeup on her face.

Spike couldn't help but blush upon noticing how beautiful she was.

But he grew frigid in fear at seeing her mouth open and saw it was full of sharp teeth.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' Was all he thought.

"Why so tense?" Spike must have been hearing things. He swore he could hear a soft female voice coming from the robot.

"Eh?" He could only say.

"Why so tense?" repeated the voice. This time, Spike definitely heard it come straight from the robot's mouth.

"D-Did you just talk?" Spike said nervously.

"Why yes I did." replied the animatronic.

Spike stood there frozen before blinking...and then tried to NOT scream like a girl and try to run away from the animatronic.

However, the animatronic seemed to have something on their back as another voice popped up. "Ooh! Can I see him?"

Spike froze up upon hearing another voice.

The first face sighed and replied, "OK." before the upper body turned and revealed the same face, but this one seemed to have a more bubbly look in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Spike screamed, NOT expecting to see that!

"Hi there!" smiled the second head as it held his face in her hands and looked him over.

"H...hi..." He awkwardly answered.

"He's cute!" loudly exclaimed the second head as she pulled him close. This lead to Spike not feeling a metallic chest, but honestly feel the softness that only came from breasts.

Said dragon got red from feeling the chest, which was quite big.

The second head felt the first one slap her in the back. "Ease up. We still need to get everyone here." came the first head.

"E-everyone...?!" Wondered the boy in panic.

His answer came in the sound of more metallic feet coming closer to the room.

'Oh no...' He thought.

He soon saw several figures walk closer and was stunned to see not only the animatronics from on stage, but a few different ones.

The first animatronic looked like a purple-blue rabbit with cute red eyes and a white belly. Also she had a nicely developed body.

The second one was like the first one, but with a sky blue color on her body, some make up and had a more childish body.

The third was a yellow colored chicken with a bib on that said 'let's eat', while it laid between her noticeable breasts.

The fourth was a similar one, but she had a smaller beak with smaller breasts. 

The fifth one was a brown bear wearing a tuxedo suit top, which showed off a fair amount of her developed breasts, and had a microphone in her right hand.

The sixth one was like the fifth, but with a lighter brown color, wore a top hat and a victorian tie and had a less developed body with, surprisingly enough, bigger breasts.

The seventh one was like the fifth one as well, but with a golden color, black eyes with a white dot, and wore an animal skull as a hat!

The eighth was a red fox that looked damaged in some places and even had an eye-patch over her right eye while one of her hands had a pirate hook instead of a hand.

The ninth was the white fox that snuck up behind him and looked like she had blush makeup on her cheeks. But what really made her stand out was the second torso attached to her back. Meaning they shared the same pair of legs, but they had two different personalities.

The tenth animatronic was a weird looking marionette that had a mask with a smile, black eyes with white dot from which purple tears fell down and blush on cheeks for face, and her body was a black bodysuit that showed off her developed body with 3 white buttons on the middle.

The last one was a human girl around Spike's age with long brown hair under a velvet hat, cute face and wore a velvet uniform colored orange with red and had a pair of ballons near her.

"I get that this is all confusing, so let me introduce everyone here." started the white fox.

"We're Mangle." Began the second head pointing at themselves.

"Over there is Bonnie and Toy Bonnie." she gestured to the two rabbits who waved.

"Those are Chica and Toy Chica." She pointed to the two duck girls that grinned.

"Over here is Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Golden Freddy." this time the three bears nodded their heads.

"The next ones are Marionette and Balloon girl!" She pointed to the duo.

"And the next is Foxy!" She pointed to the fox.

"So any questions, handsome~?" Mangle's second head finished as Spike blushed.

Spike blushed at the compliment and did have a nagging question.

"Actually, I have several. Like, how are you talking? Why were you made to look better than real girls? And what exactly did that phone guy mean by be careful around you?"

At the end of the question, all animatronics looked serious before Mangle sighed and said, "It's a long story..."

Seeing how he had the night to burn through, he sat back down and gestured for them to start their story.

"Well, everything began a long time ago..." Said Mangle.

"We were originally built as fun animatronics for this restaurant franchise, but something bad happened." replied Mangle's second head.

"And that was?" Spike asked.

"A man tore us apart, just to use us..." whispered Foxy with a snarl as Bonnie and Toy Bonnie held each other.

"Who did that?!" Spike asked in shock.

"We don't know. All we know is that he wore mostly purple." replied Freddy. 

Spike froze up as his mind flashed to the man in purple.

He clenched his fists until they popped as the animatronics were confused by his angry face. 

"Girls...I think I might know who is responsible..." The boy answered. 

All of them payed attention to the young man.

"I saw a man with purple clothes...who happened to be the phone guy and previous night guard..." Spike said, dropping the bomb.

All the animatronics started yelling in frustration after proclaiming that he was who caused this.

"W-whoa! Please calm down!" Spike said in panic.

They barely listened, and it was only by Mangle's help they all became silent.

"Sorry if what I said made you all mad..." Spike apologized.

"No, it wasn't you. But that man, he made us...into these." choked out Bonnie gesturing to their slim and feminine bodies.

Spike blushed a bit before calming himself down.

"We were taken apart and made into his own personal sex toys." growled Foxy.

"W-what?!" The boy gasped, thinking that while they looked hot, it wasn't for a reason like that...

"We were all nothing but playthings for him..." muttered Toy Freddy.

"And what's worst, we would be the first robots to gain AI, meaning we were given emotions!" yelled Balloon Girl with frustration in her voice. 

Needless to say, should Spike find said man again, he would burn him to death...

"But to finish answering your questions, we not only have been reprogrammed to know how to please a man, but if we don't find a new male to help us loosen up, we may go on a rampage." replied Mangle.

"Wait...what was that last part again?" Spike asked.

"By Loosen up, she means screw, fuck, doggy-style." came Mangle's second head.

Said head was soon hit by her other self.

"Ow! Well it's the truth." retorted the second head crossing her arms.

"I-I see..." Spike said as his face became tomato red.

Mangle sighed. "It's the truth. He messed with our personalities, making it seem like we need to have sex, when really we don't."

"Damn..." Was all that he said.

"Yes, so all of us humbly ask you too help us." requested Mangle.

Spike then thought about what he was told.

'If I do this, it may save lives, but I'm a complete virgin when it comes to sex.' thought Spike in dismay. 'But I could learn...'

"Uh, girls?" spoke up Spike getting their attention.

"Yes?" Asked Mangle's other head.

"Maybe, I don't know, I could...help you?" offered Spike.

That surprised all of them.

"You'd be willing to bed all of us?" asked Chica.

"If I can help you, then I'll do whatever it takes!" He said determined.

All of them smiled, but Mangle knew this might be too much for one night.

"Hold up. We can't start."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at her.

"For one, we won't have enough time for everyone, and I doubt he would be able to handle all of us if he's a virgin." said Mangle.

Spike flinched at the last part.

"So, how about this? For each night, Spike here screws a few of us until the week is up, and by then he should have screwed all of us." chimed in Mangle's second head.

Needless to say, everyone was blushing.

"So, anyone have a problem with that?" asked Mangle.

The remaining animatronics looked at each other before shaking their heads, showing that they were in favor.

"Alright, but I suggest tomorrow. The sun's almost up." said Mangle pointing at the clock.

Spike sighed in relief.

All the animatronics began to head back to their respected places, except for Mangle whose second head was waving bye.

"Bye cutie! Hope I get your cherry!"

Now Spike was blushing a lot.

After the left, Spike let out a deep sigh.

'Man, the things I do to help others...' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Five steamy nights at Freddy's

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Spike was back at his home after the events at the pizzeria.

He sat on his bed as he replayed what the animatronics wanted him to do.

'So I'll have to fuck all of them...' He thought with a blush.

That was something he'd never think would happen to him.

But he shouldn't mind that much, since he would be in a position where many men would kill to be in.

"But I'm suppose to screw each of them." he sighed as it sounded good, but exhausting.

'Well, better see what will happen...' He thought resigned.

He stood up from his bed and took notice he still had an hour before he had to be there for work.

"Maybe I should go and see the girls..." Spike told himself.

He headed downstairs and as luck would have it, Twilight and her friends were there.

"Oh, hello there Spike!" Twilight said happily as he waved back.

"Hey Twilight." smiled Spike.

"How you doing, Spike?" Asked Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack were challenging each other again.

"Good. I have an hour to kill before I head over to work tonight." he replied going to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"So how is the job Spikey-wikey?" Asked Rarity.

"Well I just started, so I don't have a big opinion yet." replied Spike.

"So did anything interesting happen, Sugarcube?" Asked Applejack.

Spike blushed at remembering last night and quickly shook his head no.

"Are you reallyyyy sure~?" Pinkie asked as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

Spike jumped back before nodding.

"Pinkie! Don't scare him like that!" Twilight said.

Pinkie giggled while Spike sighed and went upstairs to get his uniform on.

"Oh my, I hope he's not upset..." Commented a worried Fluttershy.

"Nah, he just needs to focus on work." replied Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded still a bit worried.

After getting his work clothes on, he headed downstairs and out the door.

"Well, see ya." He said before heading out.

After closing the door, he bolted for the pizzeria.

Soon he managed to get to the building.

He saw his shift would start in a few minutes and rushed inside.

As soon as he went to his position, the clock hit 6:00 pm.

'OK, the time has come. I just hope this is easier than it sounds.' thought Spike who was nervous as he was still a virgin.

'But on the bright side, if I do this...I'll finally became a man!' He told himself more cheerfully.

As he focused on his daydreams, he didn't take notice of the shadows that crept up behind him.

But then something touched his back!

"Ah! He jumped up and turned around to see Mangle standing there.

"Hey there, cutie~!" Said Mangle's second head.

"Oh, hey Mangle." waved Spike as the first head rotated around.

"Hello Spike." The first head said.

"So, how exactly will this work?" asked Spike.

"What do you mean?" Mangle asked.

"Well, you said as a night guard here, I would need to have sex with each of you. So how many do I need to sleep with each night, and how is it decided?" he asked.

Mangle's two heads smiled upon hearing that.

"Well, we have you sleep with a couple each night until you've slept with all of us." began the first head.

"How many?" Spike asked.

"Well, you didn't sleep with anyone yesterday, so we're gonna have to go with three girls a night until you've fucked us all!" cheered the second head.

Spike nodded with a blush to his face.

"We'll get the girls together to pick who goes first." said the first head as they left to gather the other animatronics.

Spike took that time to prepare himself to become a man.

"Okay. I shouldn't worry about knocking them up, so that's a relief. I just hope I don't get too tired." The young man told himself that.

That's when he heard the sound of metal footsteps coming towards him.

Spike turned around and saw Mangle alongside two more animatronics.

They were Chica and Toy Chica.

"Ah...um, hey Chica, and...Toy Chica right?" Spike said nervously.

"Yes. I'm Chica and Toy Chica is technically my daughter." greeted the taller looking yellow animatronic.

"Yo!" Said Toy Chica.

"So are you two alright with this? Cause I don't want to force either of you."

"We are alright with this." Said Chica as Toy Chica nodded.

"Alright. Anyone else?" asked Spike turning towards Mangle.

"Nope, just them." Both heads answered as one.

"Alright, mind giving us some privacy?" he requested.

They nodded before leaving.

"So, how should we do this?" asked Spike.

"Well, first beginning with a kiss..." Said Toy Chica.

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat as Toy Chica stood in front of him. Even though she lacked a beak like her mother, she still had soft yellow lips like her feathers.

Spike sighed before steeling his nerves and then kissing Toy Chica.

Surprisingly, they felt soft. As though the girl before him wasn't made of metal and wires at all.

Then Toy Chica proceeded to add her tongue into the kiss, surprising the young man.

He surprised her by holding her close by the waist and idly noticed Chica unzipping his pants.

Then Chica dropped his boxers, revealing his 6 inch dick.

"I'll get you warmed up." smiled Chica licking her beak before using her tongue to trail around the sides of his dick.

Spike moaned as he kept kissing Toy Chica, who was hugging him close to her.

Chica was glad to see him get hard from her technique and engulfed the entire thing with her beak.

Meanwhile Mangle was watching the whole event while blushing.

"Ooh, let me see!" whispered Mangle's second head.

The first head just sighed while blushing.

They rotated around while the second head watched the event with eager.

"Fu fu fu fu!" She giggled.

Spike was panting as Chica's mouth was softly padded that also squeezed his dick, making it feel similar to a real mouth.

'So...hot...' Spike gasped as he separated from Toy Chica.

Chica pulled her mouth off Spike's dick and stood up. "Okay. I think Toy Chica should go first."

The mentioned nodded as she positioned herself on top of Spike's dick.

Spike watched as his dick began to enter her pussy, and was stunned at the warmth feeling quickly rushing down into his dick.

"So...goood..." Both of them moaned, losing themselves in pleasure.

Toy Chica held onto Spike's shoulders as he let her do the work and bounce on him.

Spike groaned in pleasure before holding Toy Chica's breasts and began to suck them.

"Ah~!" came Toy Chica's moan who increased the speed of her bouncing.

Chica grinned before she began to push her fingers upon Toy Chica's asshole.

Toy Chica groaned at the sudden intrusion and found her mouth captured by Spike who was thrusting upward with vigor.

Spike meanwhile could only think why most guys wanted to have sex because it was AMAZING!

'Damn. I don't think I can last much longer.' he thought feeling his first real orgasm about to shoot out.

Toy Chica felt her orgasm approaching as well, and that's why she kissed Spike, driving him to come!

Spike held her down as he felt his sperm fly into her. Her orgasm didn't produce any juices, but she did give a cry of bliss before slumping against him.

"Man...that was...fucking amazing..." Gasped the green haired boy.

"It's not over yet." smiled Chica lifting her daughter up and laying her against the door before getting on her knees in front of his member.

"Ah yeah..." Whispered Spike with a blush.

Chica held up her breasts and began to sandwich his dick in between them.

"How does it feel~?" Chica asked with a smile.

"Soft and warm..." he groaned out as Chica took the chance to lightly lick the tip while making sure each side was covered by her breasts.

"That's good, honey~!" Grinned Chica as she began to move her breasts, making it hard for Spike to hold on.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled as his sperm flew out and splattered onto her face.

"Delicious~!" Grinned the animatronic as she drank the semen.

"Hah...how...can you drink that?" he gasped out.

"One of the many modifications we got allow us to drink sperm to use as energy." Answered Chica.

"Wow.." gasped Spike exhausted from getting his cherry popped.

"Don't worry, it's only natural for you to be tired since this is your first time." Informed Chica.

"Well, I'll try and get to the others before the weeks over." muttered Spike closing his eyes as he let sleep overtake him.

"Awww, he fell asleep..." Mangle's second head said.

"We better let him rest." said the first head.

"I can't wait for my turn..." Said the second head.

Chica picked her daughter up while Mangle put a blanket over him to keep him warm.

"They look so cute together!" Chica said happily.

The animatronic she was saying this to was Foxy who peaked her head in to see the scene.

Foxy nodded at that.

A few minutes passed before Spike began to open his eyes.

"Where...am I?" He asked.

"You're still at work." smiled Mangle's first head.

"Ah...yeah, sorry about that..." Spike said with a blush.

"No problem. Now let's get to work!" exclaimed Mangle's second head with glee as she eagerly grabbed his manhood and began to vigorously move her hand up and down on it.

Spike moaned as Chica neared them.

"My, someone's eager." smiled Chica leaning down and capturing Spike's lips.

Spike just kissed her back as he began to fondle Mangle's breasts.

"Ooh~! Someone likes my breasts~!" smiled Mangle lowering her head and licking the tip of his dick.

"Ah yeah..." Moaned Spike as Chica got in front of him with her breasts in full view.

Seeing the yellow orbs this close to him, he couldn't help but lean forward and start sucking on one of the nipples.

"Ahhh~!" Moaned Chica as Spike soon came on Mangle's two heads.

Mangle's second head eagerly held her mouth open while her first head suck on the cum that landed on her face.

"Tasty!" They both said at the same time.

"Now get ready for our double titty attack!" cried the second head with a dramatic pose before the two upper parts rotated around to where both their sets of breasts sandwiched his cock.

"So...good..." Spike could only say from the pleasure he was feeling.

Both the heads grinned and began to wrap their tongues around his member while he went back to sucking on one tit of Chica's and rubbing the other.

Chica moaned at the pleasure before she separated and let Mangle position herself on Spike's penis.

"Enjoy~!" smiled Mangle's second head as they lowered themselves onto his dick.

They both then moaned in pleasure as Spike's dick pushed against Mangle's insides.

"Ah~! So big~!" moaned the second head.

"Indeed..." Agreed the first head.

Both of them moaned as Spike was feeling too weak to thrust up and let them bounce on him while he sucked on the two sets of breasts before him.

Both heads moaned at the feeling of pleasure that they were getting.

Spike was close to cumming and tried to reach as deep as he could.

"I-I'm Cumming!" And with a grunt, he came inside her.

Mangle's heads both cried out in bliss as the hot sperm filled their pussy.

"Ah!/OH YEAH!" Both heads said.

Mangle's first head rested against Spike's chest as the young man tried to catch his breath.

"Alright...who is left?" Spike asked.

"I think that's enough for one night. We don't need you passing out." chuckled Mangle's first head.

"Don't worry...I still have enough left for one more round before the night is over." Spike said.

But while he said that, he tried to stand but only to wobble. Mangle helped him sit back down. "See? You're still new at this, and you need time to get use to it. No need to rush."

"But even so, we cannot deny his determination." Chica said before positioning herself.

Before she could go for another round though, Mangle noticed the time, which was ten minutes til the end of Spike's shift.

"Don't worry about time, I can get one last round before this shift ends!" Grinned Spike as he began to fuck Chica, surprising the latter.

Chica moaned from the sudden penetration as Spike's hips seemed to be filled with a sudden burst of energy.

"Oh my~!" She gasped.

Spike tried to hit as far as he could, but his stamina was quickly being diminished.

Luckily for him Chica was also nearing her orgasm as well.

He felt his final orgasm leave him as his sperm flew into her womb.

"I'M CUMMING!" They shouted.

Both of them panted as Spike began to close his eyes.

"Well, you did a good job!" Mangle's first head said.

"Thanks.." whispered Spike as he let his head dip down and begin to doze off.

"You're welcome honey~!" Said the second head.

Mangle's first head could tell he was fast asleep and made sure the blanket was on him before they quietly made their way out of there.

Then a few minutes later, an alarm sounded making Spike wake up in surprise!

"Uh, what?" He rubbed his eyes and noticed the blanket over him.

Spike smiled before he saw the alarm clock, which said 6:00 am.

"Woah! I need to get home." he said Stretching as he got up and made his way past the still animatronics.

Soon Spike made it to his home.

He tried to keep it quiet to not wake Twilight, and he also needed to not let her see his limp thanks to the night he just had.

Luckily he saw that Twilight was asleep in her room.

He managed to carefully get to his bed and got under the covers for some sleep.

'Alright...time to get some sleep...' He thought before falling asleep.

It was a couple seconds later that he woke up to a loud alarm near Twilight's bed.

"GODDAMN IT!" Spike snapped.

He grabbed a ruby he had kept under his pillow and chucked it at the clock, effectively breaking it in one go.


	3. Chapter 3

Five steamy nights at Freddy's

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike rubbed his eyes to wake up as smashing his clock helped him get some time to sleep, but he needed to work on his internal clock with how his new job worked.

"Man..." He groaned as he got up from the bed upon hearing Twilight call him. He was still tired from last night and had to drag himself to the table.

'Still...worth it...' Spike told himself mentally with a grin.

"Spike? Wake up!" called Twilight who noticed him smiling for some odd reason.

"Yeah yeah, I'm up Twilight..." He answered.

He let out a yawn and noticed Twilight's purple bathrobe she was wearing. Last nights activities sprang back up as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Spike then blushed as he quickly looked away, much to Twilight's confusion.

"Something wrong Spike?" asked Twilight.

"N-nothing...but why are you like that?" He asked.

"I was taking a shower and put this on." she shrugged.

"Anyway, what's the problem?" Spike asked, changing the point.

"Nothing, you were just zoning out." she replied as she put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Oh, sorry..." He said embarrassed. "It's just that last night was real...intense..."

"What exactly do you do at this job anyway?" she asked in curiosity.

"Check the security cameras and make sure that none of the animatronics cause trouble." He answered.

"Sounds easy. Why are you so tired than?" she asked.

"B-because I need to adapt to staying late!" He quickly said.

Twilight still feel like there was something else, but nodded her head before going back to drinking her coffee. Soon after finishing their breakfast, Twilight went to change in her clothes as Spike cleaned up the dishes.

'I need to focus. I can't tell Twilight the truth, or who knows what might happen.' he thought in dread.

'Spike was sure acting weird...I hope it's nothing bad...' Twilight thought as she finished changing.

'Hmm, I wonder whose turn it is tonight.' he idly wondered as he got dressed.

'I wonder if I should follow him...just to make sure he's alright...' Twilight thought as she went downstairs. It was at that moment the door knocked.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight darling it's us." came Rarity's voice.

"Oh, OK then." Twilight said as she opened the door and saw all her friends. "Please come in girls!"

Spike waved to them as he drank his coffee while munching on an apple.

"Yo Spike, I heard you got a job at Fazbear's! So how it is?" Asked Rainbow excited.

"Pretty decent, hours are crazy though." he replied.

"And how are the animatronics?!" Asked Pinkie very excited.

"You could say they're good to hang out with." he replied.

"A-are they safe to be around?" Fluttershy asked nervous.

"Oh sure." he replied.

"So, for mere curiosity partner, when do you get paid?" Asked AJ.

"About after the weeks up." he replied.

"Do you have to wear anything for the work, Spikey?" Rarity asked.

"Just the required uniform." he replied. Then he showed her the said uniform, making her have quite the reaction.

"Oooh." muttered Rarity who began to picture Spike wearing it.

"Yeah, but I have until 12:00 pm to rest and enjoy this day." He said.

"Wait, I smell something." spoke Pinkie with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"The scent...of...lovemaking!" she exclaimed looking him dead in the eye.

"W-what do you mean?!" Spike asked nervous as the girls were looking at the scene curious.

"I once walked in on Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Meaning I know what it smells like when someone has rocked the bed!" proclaimed Pinkie pointing at his nose.

"Wait what-!?" Everyone else said in shock as Spike went pale.

"Yup! And Spike here is coated in it!" she proclaimed again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight curious.

Pinkie looked at Twilight and made a hole with one hand while sticking two of her fingers in it with the other.

"Eh?" The princess asked yet again as Spike thanked his mother that Twilight was clueless about that as he slowly took the uniform and proceeded to leave the castle slowly.

"Really Twilight? You don't know what she means?" asked Rainbow in disbelief.

"I don't know...as well..." Fluttershy said naively.

"Than let Pinkie teach you the birds and the bees." smiled Pinkie.

'Oh dear...' The rest of the girls thought in dread.

Spike sighed as he silently shut the door. 'I better get far away before Pinkie drops the bomb.' He thought nervous. He quickened his pace and spotted the restaurant.

"Might as well grab a bit.." Spike told himself as he went inside. He went to the kitchen to grab some pizza as he had half an hour before his shift. But then a loud shout of "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" was heard around all of Ponyville, making him go pale.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of that when I get home." he muttered to himself taking a bite of the sweet greasy food. 'Who knows, maybe she won't overreact too badly.' He thought with some hope.

He finished his food before hearing the sound of the clock, signalling his shift started. "Well, time to g.." He said as he went to the bathroom to change into his uniform. As he went into a stall to start changing, he started to hear the familiar metallic footsteps.

'Who could it be?' He thought as he finished changing. He pushed the door opened and was greeted by the smiling face of Toy Bonnie.

"WOAH!" Spike screamed in surprise.

"Hi!" smiled the animatronic.

"H-hi." He said back.

"My turn!" she grinned jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"W-wha-?!" Spike tried to say, but was shocked when Toy Bonnie kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better grip as she closed her eyes and moved her lips with his.

Spike soon let himself be guided by the kiss and returned it to the female bunny. He walked back and sat down in the stall he just came out from and gripped her ass.

Toy Bonnie moaned through the kiss as they ended up in the security room. Both pulled back with blushes on their faces.

"*Pant*...wow..." Spike gasped.

"Let's do this!" she smiled before reaching down and cupping his groin area.

"Damn...already into it?" Spike chuckled weakly yet excited.

"Course." she grinned at feeling the bulge between her butt cheeks.

"Well then...let's get on it!" He said as they both kissed each other again.

It was at that moment Bonnie herself walked by the room. She took a look before sighing and saying "Beginning without me, aren't you?"

"Hey, I saw him first!" pouted Toy Bonnie.

"Fine, you get the first one..." Bonnie agreed.

"Yay!" she cheered before eagerly going to unzip his pants. Soon his shaft was released, making both animatronics blush at his size.

"You sure? You're still new to this." whispered Bonnie.

"Yeah, this way I can adapt faster." Said Spike determined.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as her sister eagerly wrapped her hands around Spike's cock before moving them up and down.

Spike just groaned in pleasure at the feeling he was getting.

Toy Bonnie stared at it as it began to get harder in her hands. "So...big..." She said subconsciously.

Spike blushed as Toy Bonnie rubbed her soft cheeks against it. Then he felt Bonnie hug him from behind, making him blush deeper.

"My turn." this time she turned Spike and pressed her lips against his.

Spike's eyes widened before he kissed her back as Toy Bonnie was now giving him a blowjob. Her mouth was designed just like Toy Chica's, but that still didn't keep him from hardening from how wet and warm it felt.

'Damn...they're so good!' Spike thought.

Toy Bonnie tried to move fast on the hard cock as Bonnie pulled back from his lips.

Then Spike's face was put between Bonnie's breasts as Toy Bonnie used her breasts to give him a titjob. Spike groaned. They weren't as big as her sister's, but they still managed to massage his dick.

'Man...what luck I have...' He thought in pleasure.

"Come on Toy Bonnie, use your mouth." spoke Bonnie as she grabbed her sister's head an moved her head up and down on the dick.

Spike couldn't help but feel himself cumming from the erotic sight in front of him. He gripped the chair as his dick was still new to the soft and wet sensation.

"C-CUMMING!" He yelled as he came in Toy Bonnie's mouth as the mentioned just sucked his cum happily.

"Wow, someone's a real slut tonight." teased Bonnie seeing her sister eagerly lap up the sperm.

"Shut up!" Growled Toy Bonnie, yet it looked more cute than threatening.

"It's not nice to sass your older sister." grinned Bonnie before she picked her sister up and made her get on her hands and knees before gripping her ass.

Toy Bonnie just went "Eeek!" in response.

"I think Spike here would love to feel how nice and tight your ass is." grinned Bonnie spreading her ass cheeks.

Toy Bonnie blushed before nodding as Spike was preparing himself to penetrate her. He rubbed his dick between her soft cheeks before he slowly slid the tip into her ass.

"So...tight..." Grunted Spike as Toy Bonnie moaned in pleasure and a bit of pain.

"Aw, my little sister loves it." smiled Bonnie as her sister had her mouth open in a moan of pleasure.

"Sooo...big...and thick!" She moaned.

Spike waited a minute before he pulled back and pushed back into her ass.

Toy Bonnie moaned as she was being pierced by the green haired young man.

Bonnie moved her mouth and used her tongue to lick Spike's balls as he continued to slide into her sister's ass.

'This...is...great!' Spike thought as he felt something on his mind yet he payed it no attention as he continued to fuck the animatronic.

Toy Bonnie moaned as Spike's cock stretched her ass out and felt her sister's lips against hers.

"Damn it...g-gonna-" Spike grunted as he tried to held himself from cumming.

"Come on. My sister is practically begging for your cum." grinned Bonnie.

Spike couldn't hold it anymore, and with a roar he came inside Toy Bonnie's ass, making her scream in pleasure.

Bonnie pressed her lips against her sister's to help muffle her scream.

Soon Spike separated himself from Toy Bonnie, who was held by her sister Bonnie.

"Wow, he really liked your ass." grinned Bonnie seeing the large amounts of sperm ooze from her sister's ass.

"Don't...blame me...she was...too tight." Spike grunted.

"My turn." grinned the purple bunnie before she pulled Spike up and dragged him to the washroom.

Spike sighed but just let himself be dragged to wherever Bonnie wanted them to be in.

"Lets clean you up." she grinned as she got some soap on her hands and began to rub Spike's cock to clean it.

Spike moaned as he felt Bonnie's hands on his cock, cleaning it up with the soap.

"There. Squeaky clean." smiled Bonnie before she rinsed off the soap.

Spike sighed before he felt Bonnie's hands jacking him off.

Bonnie was trying to get the appendage hard again and after seeing it stand at attention, she bent herself over the sink and shook her ass. "What are you waiting for, big guy~? Come over here and give this naughty bunny some punishment~!" She sang.

Spike smiled at the soft and tasty ass before he gripped her hips and began to rub his cock outside her pussy. He lined it up before he slammed into her pussy.

Bonnie just moaned in pleasure as she felt the young man's shaft hit inside her.

"Damn, you were eager for tonight." he groaned at feeling her pussy clench all around his dick.

"I was!" She answered in pleasure.

"Well I won't hold back." he grinned reaching down and grabbing hold of her breasts as he began to go faster.

"AAAHH! RIGHT THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT~!" Moaned Bonnie in pleasure as a blush formed on her face.

Spike grunted as he moved his hips with vigor, slamming the tip of his dick deeper with each thrust.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie was watching the event before her with lust while resting on the ground.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" cried Bonnie whose body was tingling with pleasure.

Spike merely grunted and did as told, making both of them experience more pleasure.

Bonnie panted and watched her own reflection as she had her mouth open with a bright blush on her face. She could feel Spike's penis reach her G-spot, making her feel more pleasure than ever before.

She gasped as she felt Toy Bonnie lightly kiss her neck while rubbing her ass.

"Now now sis, I'm not out yet~!" Toy Bonnie said with a smile.

Bonnie moaned as Spike began to pull and pinch her nipples while her little sister began to trail her tongue around her belly.

Eventually it was too much for them and thus Bonnie came with a cry of "I'M CUMMING!", which made Spike release his seed in her. He kept his dick inside of her as she shook with pleasure from his seed shooting inside her.

'So...full...' Bonnie thought in pleasure before separating from Spike and being held by her sister.

"He's not done yet." grinned Toy Bonnie as Spike's cock was still hard. She reached down and began to rub her sister's ass with a grin.

Spike sighed but then grinned, knowing this wasn't over yet.

"Come on, I bet my sister is begging to be fucked like a bitch." grinned Toy Bonnie spreading her sister's ass.

"Hey!" Bonnie said a bit offended.

"Payback." grinned Toy Bonnie as Spike rubbed his cock between Bonnie's butt cheeks. Then Spike went inside Bonnie's ass before the latter could say anything, making her moan.

"And you called me a slut." grinned Toy Bonnie grabbed a hold of her sister's breasts.

Bonnie just moaned from the pleasure felt as any sort of pain vanished.

Toy Bonnie began to knead and grope Bonnie's breasts as Spike gripped her hips and began to push into her ass with vigor.

"So...tight...!" Groaned the green haired young man.

Bonnie moaned as Toy Bonnie began to suck on her erect nipples.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How does it feel, sister~?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"So good! So hot!" moaned Bonnie.

"I know that feeling..." Toy Bonnie said before kissing her counterpart. Both sisters let their tongues wrap around each others as Spike could feel his limit coming.

"G-gonna cum!" He grunted before shooting his load on the metallic yet warm ass.

Bonnie moaned at feeling the warm seed land on her as both sisters panted and Spike sat down.

"Phew...what a ride..." Spike managed to say.

"Hey, looks like you three had fun." smiled Mangle's first head as she walked into the room.

"Yup! We did~!" Said a happy Toy Bonnie.

"How's your second night so far?" asked Mangle.

"Still good." Spike answered.

"Better rest up. Sounds like they really wrung ya out." chuckled Mangle.

"I said it...before...and I'll say it again...I'll do what I can...to help you all..." He answered determined.

All three animatronics smiled as Bonnie and Toy Bonnie kissed his cheeks before Mangle draped a blanket over Spike.

Spike soon fell asleep after a few minutes.

The two bunny sisters left Spike as Mangle smiled at his sleeping form.

"He's pretty brave, you know?" Spoke the second head warmly, "Helping us despite how exhausted he can get."

"I'm surprised to hear you so calm. Usually you're jumping with excitement." remarked the first head.

"I don't wanna bother him in his rest." The second head answered.

"Wow, I think he's making you more mature." teased the first head.

"Then he's making you more immature as well." Chuckled the second head.

The first head stuck her tongue out at her other head before putting a kiss on Spike's cheek and leaving him to sleep.

But unknown to everyone, a certain princess was watching the whole event through her magical connection to Spike, and now was having a red face from what she had observed.

'I...did that...did that just happen?' wondered Twilight.

Now she was DEFINITELY getting some answers out of Spike...as soon as it was tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Five steamy nights at Freddy's

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight made sure to get up early so she could ask Spike what she heard and sat at the table while waiting.

Spike walked in stretching his limbs _*YAWN* _"Morning Twi."

"Morning Spike. Tell me, can you answer me a question?"

"Shoot." he answered while taking a bite from a ruby.

"Was Pinkie Pie right about what she said yesterday?"

"About what?"

"You know, the lovemaking." she crossed her arms.

Spike nearly choked on the gem and punched his chest to get it down before taking a moment to catch his breath.

"I want the truth Spike." Twilight spoke sternly.

"I was being truthful. I was just doing my job."

"And your job involves having sexual intercourse?"

"N-No! I just need to keep an eye on the animatronics!" he defended while trying to be vague.

'Should I tell him about the link?' Twilight thought. 'No, he might just try avoiding it.'

"So, after I'm done, I'll be off to work." Spike said feeling uncomfortable with Twilight looking at him the way she was.

"Alright then, but don't think this is over." Twilight glared.

Spike nodded as he tried to casually walk back to his room.

Twilight stood from her seat and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear. "Rarity call Pinkie and tell her to meet with us at Freddy's, something doesn't feel right about Spike and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"_Are you sure darling? It seems somewhat distrustful of Spike."_

"I just want to make Sure." Twilight said. "It just feels like he's not telling us everything."

Later Spike arrived at work making sure to lock up. He walked to the main room and took a seat.

"Alright another night and I'm ready to go." spike cracked his fingers "I wonder who's up tonight?"

"Hi cutie!" beamed a familiar voice behind him.

He turned and found Mangle smiling at him.

"Didn't you already get a turn." he smirked.

"Of course! Sure I'd love to have another ride, but the other girls don't like waiting." replied her bubble half before her calm head spoke up. "Tonight it's Foxy's turn, but the others are starting to get impatient. You might be in for a long night if they don't settle down soon."

"Oh great." he sighed before hearing metallic feet outside the door.

"Here's Foxy!" the animatronic struck a pose referring to herself in the third person.

"And looking good." grinned Spike letting his eyes look over her again.

"Ready for a wild night boy toy?" she licked her lips.

"Depends on whether or not you can take me." he shot back with a grin.

Outside Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie crept towards the entrance. Pinkie had puffy pink hair that looked like cotton candy while Rarity had purple hair that looked smooth and was in curls.

Twilight's pulled out a lockpicking kit as she focused on working the locked door. She smiled after hearing the tumblers turn. "We're in."

"I still think this is a bad idea." remarked Rarity as the three walked inside. "Not to mention I find the emptiness of this place rather unsettling."

"Don't worry Rarity. We can grab pizza while we're here." grinned Pinkie.

"Focus you two, we're here to check on Spike." Twilight shot back as they walked silently into the restaurant.

"Hey look." Pinkie pointed at the empty stage.

"Where are the animatronics?" asked Rarity.

"They must put them away somewhere after closing time." said twilight.

That's when they heard what sounded like footsteps, but much louder.

"What was that!" Rarity shivered.

"I don't know, let's just go find Spike and maybe he can explain." said twilight.

"Right." the other two girls agreed as the kept walking, unaware of the glowing eyes watching them from the shadows.

"Intruders." the figure muttered.

The girls soon came to a window with light coming out.

"That must be it, let's check it out." said Twilight.

They stayed low while walking closer. They peeked in and their jaws dropped in utter disbelief.

Spike was sitting in a chair with a face of bliss as a head with red hair all over the body moved up and down in between his legs.

"My word!" Rarity exclaimed.

Spike's eyes opened at the sound while Twilight and Pinkie covered Rarity's mouth.

"Something the matter Stud?" Foxy questioned.

"Thought I heard something." he replied.

"Probably just one of the others." she shrugged before she moved her head back down to licking around Spike's length.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Spike replied. He held her head there and sighed in content at feeling her tongue.

Outside the door, the girls moved away to try and get their bearings.

"I...I don't know what to say." Twilight ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then I'll say it. Spike was getting a blowjob from a robot." spoke Pinkie.

"Must you be so blunt?" Rarity scolded. "You were right to be worried Twilight."

"This can't be. The robot….is sentient? How?" Twilight got out in confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine, darling." said Rarity. "I may not know much about robotics, but that was clearly something else entirely"

"Wait a sec, didn't spike say something about _others_?" Pinkie stated

"You don't think he meant the other animatronics here, do you?" asked Rarity in fear.

"That's crazy. One sentient robot out of nowhere is enough, but all of them? That's ridiculous."

Suddenly the girls were grabbed from behind. Each of their mouths were covered as three figures dragged them to the stage that had a stage light attached to it.

"Welcome ladies." one of the figures said. Upon reaching the stage the light revealed their captors to be the Freddy trio.

"You three are in quite a bit a of trouble." Golden Freddy said.

Back with Spike and Foxy, they had gone from foreplay and now Spike was slamming inside Foxy's snatch while she was resting with her back on the desk.

"Oh yes! You're much better than the other guy. Oh God! He always teased me even though he knew I hated it." Foxy got out while wrapping her arms around Spike.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you like he did." Spike held her close.

Even though her emotions were artificial, Foxy was touched.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

That made Spike stop his thrusting with both groaning at the interruption.

The door opened and Mangle walked in. "Spike, sorry to interupt, but there's something we think you should see on stage."

"I'll be right there." he sighed. He removed himself from Foxy and zipped up his pants. "Come on, the sooner we check it out the sooner we can get back to it."

"Oh fine." she groaned sitting up and getting off the desk as they walked out of the office.

All the animatronics were gathered around the stage and the curtain was down.

"Okay what's going on?" Spike questioned.

The spotlight shined on the curtain which rose up to reveal the girls covering their naked bodies.

"GIRLS?!" he exclaimed in shock before looking away at seeing them without clothes.

"Spike! What is going on here!?" exclaimed Twilight with a blush.

"This is so demeaning!" rarity spoke covering her ample bust.

"I don't mind, it's just cold!" Pinkie spoke up who didn't worry about her nudity as much as her friends.

"We caught them breaking in." Freddy said.

"Were you guys following me?" he asked with a little nervousness.

"Can we discuss this after we get our clothes back?" Rarity questioned.

"You can have your bra's and panties, but that's it." Toy Freddy said. "This way we know you won't leave."

Twilight and Rarity sighed before all of them went and got their underwear. Pinkie's wore matching light blue bra and panties with yellow polka dots. Rarity's were a matching pair of purple bra and panties with some frills on both. Twilight's we're plain purple with magenta stars all over.

"Who are they?" asked Freddy turning to Spike.

"Friends of mine." Spike said still feeling a bit uncomfortable looking at them.

"Spike, talk." ordered Twilight with a frown.

"Well first you might wanna sit down, it's a long story."

Spike explained to the three what had happened. From his first night to the present, making sure to leave nothing out.

"What twisted man would make animatronics like this?!" Rarity cried out.

"A cruel one." serious Mangle said.

"We weren't always like this." cheerful Mangle said in a serious tone.

"We were originally designed to be normal animatronics." Bonnie spoke

"But that bastard former security guard modified us when he worked here and made it to where during the day we would seem normal, but then come the night we transform into these forms." Toy Bonnie said gesturing to their slim figures.

"I could only sit by and watch as my baby was butchered and turned into sex doll." Chica held Toy Chica who hugged her back."Oh mom."

"And now if Spike doesn't help us, we could hurt innocent people." spoke Serious Mangle.

"You poor things." Rarity cried.

Pinkie was crying enough to where it looked like rivers going down her face while Twilight felt bad at hearing that.

"Can't the owner have you all fixed, I mean you should tell him about this?"

"It won't work. We transform into our original forms when day comes and and we can't speak to him because that security guard made us silent while in those forms." replied Balloon Girl.

"So until it's fixed, you'll stay like this?" asked Twilight.

"Yep that's the gist of it." Toy Bonnie said. "He tried to shut us up with a new program, but ended up downloading the wrong file."

"So how long does Spike have to do this?" Pinkie questioned.

"A few more nights." he replied. "But right now I don't think I can bare to let them suffer like this."

"Well what do we do with them?" asked Serious Mangle.

"Fix your programming." Twilight said sternly.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"I know my way around a computer. I might be able to fix your AI's."

"Unless you know what to fix in us, you could end up lobotomizing us." Marionette stated.

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but maybe we should hold off until we're absolutely sure you can fix them." replied Spike.

"I know I can, but I can't start without my laptop. I'll bring it by tomorrow and we can copy your programing after that I can isolate what should and what shouldn't be. It's a gamble, but it might work."

"Sure." scoffed Toy Freddy under her breath..

"If it means not being someone's walking sex toy anymore, I'm in." Balloon girl spoke up.

"Soooo, can we leave?" asked Pinkie.

"What's your hurry?" Golden Freddy said with a hand on her hip.

"Well clearly you need some alone time, so we'll just leave you be." spoke Rarity idly scooting Pinkie towards the exit.

She was stopped when Toy Freddy grabbed her arm. "As much as we hate being this way, we still have urges that must be seen to. Besides, you really wanna walk through town looking like that?"

The girls looked down and blushed at forgetting they only had their underwear on.

"It's been some time since some of us have been touched and we're losing our patients." spoke Freddy eyeing the girls.

"Oh boy." groaned Serious Mangle.

"Here's the deal." Marionette said. "You tend to us and we'll give you back your clothes."

Twilight and Rarity look appalled. "Absolutely-"

"Sure!" Pinkie interupted the two girls.

"PINKIE!"

"Then it's settled." nodded Freddy with a grin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Twilight questioned softly.

"We're just gonna 'play'." grinned Golden Freddy pulling Twilight up to her chest.

"Yeah Twilight. Besides, we wouldn't want them going on a sex crazed rampage through town, would we?" Pinkie smiled as Toy Freddy pulled her close.

"So just relax." grinned Freddy pressing Rarity up against the wall.

Foxy looked at Spike and smiled. "Enjoying the show lover boy?"

He blushed at Foxy's notice as his pants were feeling way too tight.

"Let's get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted." Foxy purred.

"Here?" Spike felt nervous since he wasn't sure about doing it in front of his friends.

"Why not?" she started to kiss him.

He hesitantly started kissing back while hugging her close as he saw Pinkie eagerly knead and squeeze Toy Freddy's breasts.

Twilight was having her backside groped by Golden Freddy making her blush.

"Not bad. Still, given some time you might get bigger." grinned the animatronic.

Rarity moaned as the last of the trio slipped her hand down the front of her panties.

Spike reached down and gave Foxy's ass a squeeze.

'I can't believe it, I'm in an orgy.'

"Skip the foreplay." grinned Foxy reaching down and unzipping Spike's pants.

Chica and Bonnie were fingering themselves while the Toys were engaged in a full on makeout session.

"Wow! These are like marshmallows!" grinned Pinkie who saw the nipples poke out and eagerly latched onto one. Toy Freddy moaned and put a hand on the head of poofy curls.

Golden Freddy moved from Twilight's ass to her breasts while sucking on her neck.

Rarity's panties had fallen to the floor with Freddy fingering her slit.

Foxy had wrapped her arms and legs around Spike and lined her slit up with his dick.

He obliged her and pushed back into her, slamming his cock inside her. "Aw yes!"

Marionette and balloon girl buried themselves with Mangel's breasts whilst they waited their turns.

"Nice and wet." grinned Freddy. She reached for the clip of Rarity's bra with her other hand and undid it releasing her mounds once again.

Rarity's face got even warmer as Freddy grabbed them.

"D-cups, your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

"I-I don't have one." Rarity got out.

"Seriously? But you're drop dead gorgeous. Either the guys are idiots or you set your standards too high."

'Gee, thanks.' thought Spike who overheard her and tried going faster inside Foxy.

The vixen also heard and thought maybe she could give her lover a boost. "Oh yes! Spike your cock is amazing, gimme more!"

Hearing that urged Spike to go on and started moving faster while licking and sucking on Foxy's neck.

She leaned her head back and saw that her words had the desired effect on Rarity.

Rarity was looking in the direction of Spike and Foxy and moaned at feeling Freddy teasing her slit with both hands. 'If it's that good for a robot… oh my.'

Pinkie pie rid herself of her clothing and was grinding against Toy Freddy's leg with their lips locked.

Twilight was currently rubbing her fingers against Gold Freddy's nipples while both were kissing.

"Your friends are so kind to help us Spike." said Foxy moaning his name.

"I just didn't expect this." he grunted slamming inside her snatch while feeling the inner walls get tighter. "Are you close?"

"Yes, please don't stop!" she moaned before pressing her lips against his.

He grabbed her hips and put all his speed and power into his thrusts. He slammed inside her one last time before groaning as his seed started shooting inside her.

Her screams gained the attention of everyone as she came.

"Atta boy Spike!" Pinkie cheered. She leaned back down and captured Toy Freddy's lips while squeezing her breasts.

"Is she alright?" Twilight asked while golden Freddy tossed her bra. "That sounded agonizing."

"She can't really be that clueless, right?" Freddy questioned Rarity lifting her to a nearby table.

"Oh she's very smart, but quite the idiot where it counts" Rarity replies.

"Hey!" Twilight cried

"Okay foxy it's my turn." Marionette spoke.

"Oh fine." relented Foxy. She released spike and decided to tend to Mangle with balloon girl.

"Mmh, I've been waiting to get my hands on you." Marionette said grabbing Spike's shaft.

"Go right ahead." he grinned with some energy still in him.

She began pumping her fist up and down his shaft with one hand and moved the other to her slit.

At this point, Twilight was moaning as Golden Freddy was lapping at her pussy.

Toy Freddy and Pinkie were in a 69 position with Pinkie on top.

Rarity was on her back with Freddy playing with one of her nipples and suckling on the other with her other hand pumping a finger in her.

The other Animatronics exhausted themselves by this point and were unable to move.

Marionette licked the underside of the cock while rubbing Spike's balls with her other hand.

"This can't possibly get better." said Spike.

"Oh really?" Marionette snickered.

Spike looked at her in confusion.

She opened her mouth and her tongue extended. It wrapped around his dick as she moved her mouth over it.

"Holy crap! That is awesome. Some what creepy, but still awesome." Spike said. He held her head and felt her mouth engulf over half his length. "Aw yeah that's it."

Rarity and Twilight were now laying right next to each other as the Freddy's toyed with their clits.

"I can't take much more of this!" Twilight exclaimed "I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Me too!" cried Rarity.

"Then go ahead." Pinkie said leaning over their heads.

Both girls cried out as their juices sprayed out onto the robot's fingers. The two panted in the aftermath of their first orgasms.

"What happened to Toy?" Golden Freddy asked.

Pinkie pointed a thumb over to the unconscious form of Toy Freddy. "She was good, but I was better."

Spike groaned as Marionette was massaging his dick with her tongue like it was a snake. "Keep this up and I'm gonna end up unloading in your throat."

Marionette kept bobbing her head while the tip of her tongue was rubbing against the slit on Spike's dick.

"Woah mama!" Spike gave an involuntary thrust. He also felt a familiar pressure building up. "Stop." he pushed her head away.

"Why?" Marionette asked feeling somewhat rejected.

"I'm pretty sure I only got one more in me before I'm spent. I wanna make it count." he said helping her up.

"I see now." marionette went to a nearby table and bent over. "Will this way do?"

"Definitely." he grinned walking over.

Rarity and Twilight passed out leaving only Pinkie to finish up with the Freddys in a threeway scizzoring. "Those light weights." She shook her head at them.

Spike held Marionette's hips and started guiding the tip to her slit. "Snug fit. I can already tell."

"The previous guard liked me the most so he made me extra tight, just the way he likes it."

"Want me to take it easy?"

"No, stretch me out. I don't want him to have any satisfaction when he tries to use me."

"As long as I'm the guard here, he won't touch any of you again." he replied pushing into her pussy.

"Ah, thank you Spike!" if she was capable of crying she'd be shedding tears of joy.

"So tight!" he grunted barely able to get his whole length inside.

Marionette lifted a leg to the table hoping to give him better access.

It helped a little as he pushed the last few inches in. "Oh Spike!"

"Fuck!" he grunted

Pinkie was gyrating her hips like me crazy as the two Freddys made out with each other. "I should drop by more often!" she moaned feeling her pussy tingle.

Spike pounded into Marionette who has loosened up fairly well. "Aw yeah! That's it!"

"Spike, I'm gonna… gonna…"

"Me too!" he groaned. "Together, okay?"

"Yes!" She cried

Spike held nothing back, ramming into her as hard as he could.

He gave one more slam inside her before he started cumming. Marionette screamed as she came afterwards.

Spikes vision faded to black and he passed out.

"Oh boy." Mangle set the animatronics near her on the ground before walking over and carefully picking Spike up.

"You girls are something else." Pinkie said laying on her stomach, with her hands under her chin and kicking her feet.

"We try." grinned Cheerful Mangle as Serious Mangle set Spike back in the chair before pulling a blanket over him. "How are you still conscious?"

"Girl please," Pinkie climbs off the table. "I diddle myself to burn off extra energy all the time. Sometimes I nearly get dehydrated doing it."

"You... are an enigma." remarked Serious Mangle.

"My psychiatrist could tell you stories believe me." She said gathering the scattered clothing. "I should get those two home."

"Just try to keep this little thing between all of us."

"Really? Because I have some other friends you gotta meet." Pinkie said.

"Sounds fun to me!" cried Cheerful Mangle.

"You would say that." replied serious mangle.

(Later)

When Twilight came to she was in her room dressed in her pajamas and in her bed. "Huh, was all that just a dream?" she looked around and saw a note on her lamp.

Dear Twilight,

no, it was not a dream you really did have sex with sexy robots. I brought you home, used the spare key I made to get in, and dressed you so you'd be comfy. Hope you're up for more tomorrow.

Love

Pinkie Pie

P.S. let's invite the others

"THAT WAS REAL!?" she screamed in shock. "And how the heck was Pinkie able to make a copy of my house key!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Five steamy nights at Freddy's

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike yawned as he sat up and saw he was on the couch.

"Huh?"

"Morning."

Spike turned to see Twilight at the table and already dressed.

"Twilight?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Spike then recalled the tryst of the previous night. "So, about last night…."

"It's okay. It was actually better than I expected."

"Think you can keep this between the four of us?"

"Well… heh heh you see-"

"Hey Twilight, Spike up yet?" Rainbow Dash walked in.

"Yo." he greeted.

"Hey Spike, heard you get some great action on the job."

"If you mean watching cameras, then yes." nodded Spike.

"Pinkie told them everything Spike." said Twilight

"Fuck!"

"Not the best choice of words partner." said Applejack walking in.

"Great. Just perfect." he groaned flopping back on the couch on his back.

"So you get freaky with the robots every night?" Rainbow smirked.

"At least I'm getting some." he shot back with his own grin.

"Low blow shorty." she crossed her arms.

"Ah just can't understand how ya do that," remarked Applejack sitting at the table with Twilight.

"It's simple, I just unzip my pants and-"

"She doesn't mean that, smartass." chuckled Rainbow lightly hitting his arm.

"Um, hello?" Fluttershy peeked in. "Hi."

"Her too?" Spike groaned, "Did Pinkie tell the whole town?"

"Nope!" called said girl popping her head out of the bookshelf. "Just them. I thought we could invite them for tonight's happy hour."

"Yeah, I wanna see what it's like." grinned Rainbow.

"Great, I got 6 voyeurs for friends." Spike rubbed his head.

"Hey! We're all gonna be helping." replied Rainbow with her arms crossed.

"Before any of you get any ideas. Let me remind all of you that they are all suffering." spoke twilight.

"We know Twilight. We're not gonna treat this like a game." replied Applejack.

"Rainbow, go get my laptop please."

Said girl got up and went to grab the piece of tech.

"Alright girls, the animatronics brains are like computers. If I copy their entire programming I can fix the way they act."

"Wait, where's Rarity?" asked Spike.

"Here I am." she said stepping inside while holding some bags.

"What are those?" asked Applejack.

"Well I know I'm not the most kinky girl in town, but I thought these might help." She opened the bags. The others were shocked by the contents. "Don't judge, I've never bought these sort of things before."

"Oh my." blushed Fluttershy.

"So when do we leave?" Rainbow asked.

"Later." replied Spike. "I'll go ahead and tell our new friends you're coming after that I'll unlock the doors for you."

"Sweet!" grinned Pinkie.

Spike later arrived and locked the door. He turned and was tackled by Balloon Girl.

"You're here!" she cheered "Now I can get my turn."

"I'm not sure. Maybe Toy Bonnie wants another turn." Spike teased.

"Aw come on. I'm way better than tiny tits Toy Bonnie." pouted Balloon Girl.

"Say that again and I'll deflate that bubble butt of yours." said animatronic walked up.

Balloon Girl stuck her tongue at Toy Bonnie before finding herself picked up by Spike.

"Okay you two break it up. Look before we start go get the others we need to talk."

Both nodded before rushing off to get the others.

They all met up at Foxy's ship in kids cove waiting to hear what's going on.

"Good, looks like everyone's here." Spike said. "Alright here's the thing ladies, my friend are coming to help you all out."

"You mean the three from before?" asked Freddy.

"And three new girls." Spike said.

"Fresh meat." grinned Toy Chica.

"Not so fast TC," Spike held up his hands. "we need to have Twilight copy your programming first."

"She's not opening me up." huffed Bonnie crossing her arms.

"Don't you want to be able to tell someone about happened to you? All of you? If you won't do it for yourself then, do it for your sister."

"I do want to tell them, but I'm skittish." replied the rabbit animatronic while hugging her sister.

"You'll be fine, I trust Twilight with my life."

"Well I think I see them." spoke Chica looking out the window.

"I'll go unlock the door while you all take a minute to think it over."

As he walked away, Mangle became the voice of reason. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of being use for the sexual pleasures of some mentally ill pig."

"Same here, but one wrong move, and we could wind up as just machines with no conscious." spoke Marionette popping out of her box.

"Still, can you honestly say being like this is any better?"

"No."

"My sister's, whatever the outcome may be, the pain we have endured will end."

Each animatronic shared a glance with each other.

That's when they heard the front door open as Spike came back with the girls.

"Twilight, do you have everything you need to help us?"

"I came prepared." she held up the laptop. "All I need is for some you too let me plug into your AI's."

All of them were a little hesitant.

"We'll do it." spoke Mangle walking forward.

"So will I." Chica raised her hand.

"Mom no!" Toy chica protested.

"Don't worry sweetie. If Spike says Twilight can do it, then I'm willing to listen." she hugged her daughter. "Spike, just in case this doesn't work, get her out of here however you can."

"You have my word." Spike promised.

"Then take Toy Bonnie with you because i volunteer as well." Bonnie spoke.

"What?!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. "No way!"

"Don't argue with me. This isn't exactly an easy choice for me but if Spike can get you out of here… let's just get started before I change my mind."

Twilight walked back with a laptop under her arm and the other girls. "Alright girls, come over here."

The animatronics walked closer.

Twilight then placed her laptop on a table, opened it and plugged in two cables. "Mangle, it's time."

Both her heads nodded before the top part of their heads slid open to reveal ports for cables.

"Fingers crossed everyone." Twilight jacked into their artificial brains. Her screen showed her multiple files as she tried to find one for the AI she clicked one which brought up multiple pictures of naked women in lewd, suggestive poses "Huh?"

"Yeah, remember when we said the other guard downloaded the wrong file?" serious Mangle questioned pointing at the screen. "Imagine being stuck with those images in your head."

"Wow, that's some dirty stuff." remarked Applejack looking over Twilight's shoulder.

"Let's get rid of those first." Twilight tapped away at the keys before the files slowly started being deleted.

"Thanks." both heads smiled at her.

"Ah ha! Found it." Twilight opened the AI program. "Wow, you have quite a sophisticated program."

"Can you rewrite it?" asked Chica.

"Well if you're each programed different then I have to find what programs you all have in common. Once those are erased you might be free to make your own choices and even transform at will."

Twilight tapped away faster as she opened the file in Chica's AI and tried finding similarities between both of them.

"This looks interesting. Okay ladies I'm going to try something and I apologize in advance if this doesn't work."

Twilight started rewriting the code and the two animatronics started twitching before their heads slumped down.

"Mom!" TC cried. She was about to run over, but stopped when they saw Mangle and Chica's head slowly move back up.

"What just happened?" Golden Freddy questioned.

"Wow! I feel great!" Cheerful Mangle spoke stretching her arms out while her serious face looked stunned.

"Me too." said Chica.

"It worked…..the feeling is gone…." muttered Serious Mangle in shock.

Twilight removed the cables. "Chica try transforming please."

Chica closed her arms and gasped as her body started becoming bulkier and less feminine as everyone saw her become a normal animatronic. "It worked I have full control over my body!"

"Now I can do the rest of you."

One by one the animatronics AI's were cleansed of the unwanted programs.

Each girl crying in joy before all of them pulled Twilight into a hug.

"Okay just for the record I might have missed something so if you ever feel like something shouldn't be, feel free to tell me."

"We will." nodded Serious Mangle.

"Okay enough mush let's get the real show started." said Rainbow

"I couldn't agree more." Balloon Girl giggled. She jumped at Spike and wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold on.

"Hey!" cried the Freddy's.

"Don't forget we have him tonight too." Toy Freddy spoke putting her arms on her hips.

"Aww!" pouted Balloon Girl reluctantly getting off Spike.

"Oh and I have something so the rest of you don't feel left out." Rarity lifted the bags.

"What are they?" asked Bonnie.

Rarity then dumped the bag's contents on the nearby table. "Strap-ons."

"Perfect!" cheered Cheerful Mangle and Pinkie at the same time.

"Now I only bought six so we'll to go in groups."

"Ooh ooh, I call the Chica's!" pinkie said.

"Ah'll try Mangle" spoke Applejack.

"Um, I love bunnies so would you two mind..." Fluttershy looked at the Bonnies nervously.

"No problem." grinned Toy Bonnie.

"Yo Foxy, you ready to have your world rocked?" Rainbow Dash grinned confidently.

"Let's see if you got the stamina first." grinned Foxy.

"I suppose that leaves you and me, Marionette." said Rarity.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." grinned the animatronic.

Twilight looked around feeling somewhat left out.

"Hey Twilight wanna help me with this one?" AJ questioned. "Looks more like a two person job."

"Sure."

Rarity started handing out the toys. Each of her friends getting one.

"Hey, are you guys able to eat?" Pinkie asked.

"No. We may be able to experience pleasure, but if we try to eat, it'll mess up our internal wiring and metal." replied Chica.

"Aw, and here I had an idea of covering one of you in frosting and whipped for the other to eat off."

"Kinky." remarked Toy Freddy.

"I know let's go in the kitchen and you can do the eating." Toy Chica said to Pinkie

"Sounds awesome!" pinkie threw off her clothes and dragged them away. Leaving the rest stunned in shock

Marionette was about to speak when Rarity held up a hand. "Don't, just don't. We find it's much easier on our mental states, to just go with it."

"Less talking and more fucking." grinned Rainbow who was already in her underwear. They were light blue with rainbow patterns on the bra and panties.

Fluttershy's knees were shaking.

"Nervous?" guessed Bonnie.

"I-I never… you see… oh dear."

"Oh!" Toy Bonnie came to a realisation. "First time?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Well don't you worry then. We promise to make it one of the best experiences of your life." Bonnie grabbed her top while her sister pulled down the girl's skirt.

Fluttershy blushed as her breasts bounced free and the Bonnie's saw her chest rivaled Toy Freddy's.

"Oh my, no bra? Someone must have been eager for tonight." Bonnie giggled with her sister.

Fluttershy's face resembled a tomato at this point as they helped get her light pink underwear off.

Applejack and Twilight just finished undressing and the western girl held a green strap-on in her hands. "Are guys really this big?"

"Well I may have gone with the extra large sizes." replied Rarity who was already putting hers on.

"No complaints here." cheerful mangle said.

Spike found himself tackled by Balloon Girl again who pressed her lips against his. "I can't wait anymore."

"Then neither will I." grinned Spike grabbing her ass.

"Oh you." she giggled while feeling Spike rub and caress her bottom.

In the kitchen, Toy Chica was putting the finishing touches on her mother

"I can't believe I agreed to this." remarked Chica whose entire front was covered in frosting with whipped cream on her nipples and pussy.

"I don't know mom, even I'd say you look pretty delectable." Toy Chica commented.

"Bon appetit!" Pinkie didn't waste any time and latched her mouth on one of the nipples.

Chica moaned as the pink hair girls tongue glided over her body. Her wet appendage swirling around her nipple and trying to get the frosting.

"I'll have what she's having." Toy Chica joked pointing at her mom.

"You asked for it." grinned Pinkie pulling away from Chica's nipple before grabbing onto Toy Chica's breasts while flicking her tongue against the nipple causing her to moan.

'Hope that teaches her not to making jokes about others especially her mother." thought Chica.

Rarity was getting her breasts massaged by Marionette. Her face was flushed as said animatronic was rather rough in her fondling. "Would you mind being just a tad gentler dear?"

"Aw, but you like it." she grinned rubbing her fingers around Rarity's erect nipples.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather not look in the mirror tomorrow with my ladies bruised."

"Oh fine." Marionette calmed down her rubbing while moving one hand down and squeezing Rarity's ass. "Oh my!

Fluttershy had her eyes covered as the sisters fondled her breasts.

"I think Toy Freddy might have some competition." teased Toy Bonnie licking one nipple.

"Eep!" Fluttershy stiffened.

"With jugs like these I wouldn't be surprised if you said you're a teen mother." Bonnie added.

"D-D-Don't say that." moaned Fluttershy with a brighter blush.

Rainbow and Foxy were in a fingering contest.

"Last one to jizz gets the toy right?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be me." grinned Rainbow.

"Don't be so sure." countered Foxy.

Both moved their fingers in the other's pussy as fast as they could while trying to get their clit to come out.

Applejack and twilight were making out with Mangle. Twilight with the Cheerful face and Applejack with the Serious face.

"Golly. Ah never would've thought I enjoy kissing a robot this much."

"You haven't seen anything." purred serious Mangle with a grin.

Cheerful Mangle while eagerly tasting the inside of Twilight's mouth while kneading her breasts.

Spike positions Balloon girl over his shaft. She was already wet enough and was too impatient for foreplay.

The Freddy's watched as she was moved over his tool. Each one rubbing their thighs together at seeing Spike lower Balloon Girl onto his dick.

"I hope she cums quick. I want a turn." Toy Freddy whimpered. Watching her bounce up and down

"Hey! Why don't we help her." Freddy smirked.

"Good idea." grinned Golden Freddy.

They rushed over and went into position. Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy near her chest with Freddy close to her pussy.

"Don't take this the wrong way BG, we just really don't want to have to wait another night." said Toy Freddy.

Balloon Girl looked at her confused before moaning as both animatronics started licking her nipples with the third teasing her clit.

Spike groaned at feeling Balloon Girl get tighter and started moving his dick in deeper and faster while leaning in and licking her neck.

Chica sat on the counter with her daughter in her lap as Pinkie moved a step stool into place in front of them.

"Ready?" Pinkie asked gripping the dildo strapped to her pelvis.

Both nodded.

She then grabbed Toy Chica's hips and pushed into her pussy.

"Ah!" moaned Toy Chica as she felt inch after inch push inside her "Mom, it's so big."

"I wonder if you prefer this over Spike." teased Chica.

Pinkie's smile turned dark before she began thrusting with the speed of a jackhammer

"OH GOD!" cried Toy Chica who didn't expect the sudden speed and was squirming from each thrust.

"This is how I bested the Freddy's last night." she giggled while keeping up her rhythm.

Rainbow was on her hands and knees with a scowl on her her face. "Dammit! How did I lose?"

"Oh be quiet and take your loss with a little dignity." Foxy smiled.

Rainbow gritted her teeth as Foxy was rather rough in her thrusts and groaned at feeling her breasts get kneaded by the vixen. "You're a little loose. I'm guessing you've gotten around."

"Ah! So what? So I dated a few guys." groaned Rainbow.

"Maybe I should try the other hole then." Foxy chuckled. She pulled out of Rainbow's pussy and started pushing against her ass.

"Ah, wait-"

Rainbow gasped at feeling the dildo push inside her anus.

"Much better." grinned Foxy who noticed Rainbow stiffen up and could tell it was tight. "You okay sweetie?"

"Just….move…"

"Alright then." Foxy held her hips as she started moving.

Bonnie helped Fluttershy with her strapon while she and Toy Bonnie kissed

"A-Are you s-sure about this?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's easy." Bonnie laid down and spread her legs. "Just push it in me."

Fluttershy moved forward and tried to line the tip up with her folds before moving forward.

"Here let me help you." Toy Bonnie pressed against her back. "Just move as I move."

Toy Bonnie moved forward against Fluttershy who complied. "Atta girl. You okay sis?"

"Just fine." Bonnie moaned out as this dildo had bumps that rubbed all against her inner walls.

"Okay then let's pick up the pace." Toy Bonnie bucked against Fluttershy's hips.

Said girl slowly got the hang of it and keep going deeper inside Bonnie.

Rarity was sitting down with Marionette moving up and down the rimmed strapon reverse cowgirl."My my my you seem to be enjoying this."

"Well, ah! It's hard not too, ooh!" moaned Marionette rocking her hips faster on the toy. She then bent backwards with amazing flexibility so her face was in front of the fashionistas "Kiss me."

"Gladly darling." as their lips locked the animatronic extended her tongue around Rarity's then slithered it down her throat. "Mmh!?"

"Mmm." moaned Marionette bouncing faster on the toy while slithering all around Rarity's tongue as her eyes rolled until her head.

Twilight, Applejack, and Mangle lay on their sides with Twilight thrusting her strap on in the duel animatronics slit and applejack taking the back entrance.

"Oh fuck!" moaned serious Mangle. Cheerful mangle had her tongue hanging out.

n

"We need to work in a pattern Applejack."

"Ah agree." Applejack hiked mangles leg and the two worked out a good rhythm.

"This is even better!" moaned cheerful Mangle.

The Freddy's continued their attack on Balloon girl.

"No fair!" she moaned while rocking her hips harder on Spike's cock.

"All's fair in love and war." Golden Freddy stated. She then started biting on the nipple in her mouth.

Between the four of them Balloon girl didn't last much longer.

"I'm cumming!" she shouted covering Freddy's face

"Fuck you got tighter!" grunted Spike going faster.

"Oh god!"

"I'm cumming!" groaned Spike.

Balloon girl gasped as his seed spilled into her. She panted and moaned at feeling him pull out of her.

Freddy and Golden Freddy moved her and Toy Freddy for ready to mount him.

"Don't be gentle." grinned the more developed Freddy.

"As you wish." he said slamming into her balls deep.

Toy Chica screamed as she came and collapsed on her mother.

"Nicely done baby, you took it like a champ." Chica kissed her forehead.

"Your turn." grinned Pinkie turning to Chica.

"I warn you, I won't be as easy as my daughter."

"Who you calling easy?" Toy Chica slurred.

Pinkie pulled out of TC as Chica got off the counter and bent over it. "Guess that means I can go all out." pinkie pushed inside her.

"Let's see what you got."

"Famous last words." Pinkie thrust at a far greater pace than she had with TC.

Chica gripped the counter while trying to keep her beak shut. This however did not last. "**OH MY GOD!" **she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, music to my ears." pinkie spoke looking over to see a wide eyed Toy Chica.

Bonnie was in bliss as Fluttershy pounded her pussy. With a little encouragement from her sister.

"There ya go. She loves it." grinned Toy Bonnie seeing her sister's expression.

"I must admit once you get the hang of it it's not as bad as you may think."

"Now screw that bunnie."

"Oh, okay. Um, like this?" she went faster..

"See? You got this." Toy bunny looked at her rear. "But I know you can do better." With one pinch to her butt, Fluttershy squeaked in surprise and went ramming into Bonnie.

"Oh god!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"Don't stop!" Bonnie started bucking her hips.

"You heard her 'Buttershy'." Toy Bonnie gave another pinch and acquired the same result making Bonnie grin.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Rainbow cursed as Foxy's assault on her ass didn't let up.

"You've quite the foul mouth." Foxy leaned down to her ear. "You might have to be punished. Foxy spanked Rainbow's ass without stopping.

"Quit it!"

"Or what?" grinned Foxy reaching around to toy with her pussy.

"AH!" moaned Rainbow who was losing it. "Gonna cum!"

Foxy went faster with her thrusts before the girl cried out as her juices dripped on the floor.

Marionette lay on a table reaching in her own peak. "I'm cumming!"

Rarity pull out after her mechanical companions release. "Calm down yet darling?"

"Give me a minute." she panted.

Chica panted on the counter as Pinkie grinned in satisfaction.

"Aw tired already? You only came three times." said pinkie.

"How….can…..you…..keep going…?" panted Chica.

"ADHD." She replied. "But tell you what, how about I let one of you take over?"

"I'll take you up on that offer." Toy Chica got out after having some time to catch her breath.

"Ok TC." Pinkie took the toy off and handed it to Toy Chica.

Freddy and Golden Freddy were busy with Spike and Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy was bouncing on him without restraint with Spike sucking on one of her nipples.

"Oh yeah that's it! Make me cum!"

"If you say so." Spike kept thrusting inside her tight snatch while her cousins teased her ass.

Spike groaned as he released his seed inside her pussy. "Okay, I need a break or else I'll collapse again." Spike lifted Toy Freddy off and made his way back to the office and noticed the answering machine had a message. He pressed the button as the message played.

"Hey temp, you still there? If so, I just wanted to call and let you know that your time as a night guard is done. I'll be back a day earlier than I thought, so you don't need to worry anymore."

"Oh no." Spike ran back to kids cove as fast as he could. "Guys!" *pant* "Trouble!" *pant*.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"The security guard that I'm filling in for he's coming back a day early."

That made all the robots scowl.

"Wait, I thought this was a full fledged job?" spoke up Rainbow.

"No, just a temporary one."

"Goldie go get the Chica's." Freddy instructed.

Her cousin ran off to get them.

With the mood dead the girls put their clothes back on.

"I can't believe that bastard is taking the position back so early." scowled serious Mangle.

"Once he finds out we're mentally fixed he'll try to reprogram us again." Toy Bonnie spoke

"Well I know just the way to deal with him." grinned Spike.

"You do?"

"Yep, but I'll need all of you to help." he said to his human friends. "But you mostly Fluttershy."

"Me?"

"Oh yeah," Spike grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Five steamy night at Freddy's

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah can't wait to get back to work." said a man sitting in the back of a cab. He was the same man in purple who had seen Spike that one day when he came in.

"Sound's like you really love your job." the driver commented.

"Oh big time." the man grinned. "I found a way to really liven it up. The guy filling in for me on the other hand has no clue. Probably bored out of his mind watching monitors night after night."

Soon the cab stopped and the man stepped out.

"Here you go Mac." he paid the driver. As the cab drove away, he took a look at the time. "Hope you didn't miss me too much ladies."

He walked up to the door and unlocked it with his keys before going inside. "I'm back!" he called only to find the place deserted. "What?"

He made his way to the office and saw Spike in the chair with the back turned and static on the monitors.

"Hey Temp, didn't you get my message? And what did you do to the monitors?"

No reply was given.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Again there was no reply.

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" he walked over and turned the chair around. To his horror the boy had been stabbed with multiple knives. "What the Hell?!"

That's when he heard metal footsteps coming towards the office. A clawed hand grabbed the door frame. "You!" spoke Chica with a mouth of razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

The man stumbled back.

"You did this to me, to all of us."

"You're suppose to be what I changed you into!" he got out while crawling back away from her.

"Next time make sure you download the correct files." she gnashed her teeth.

"Shit!" The man rushed to get up and dashed out through the other door.

Chica started laughing. "How was that Spike?"

Spike's body moved with said boy grinning. "He fell for it." he remove the false knife handles and turned to the monitors. "Let's see if the others have as much trouble.

The man ran as fast as he could while keeping an ear out for any footsteps.

He ran to the door for party room 2 and opened it. On the other side he was greeted to the sight of Mangle stretching a screaming blonde cowgirl by her arms tearing them off.

He turned and bolted and towards the exit. Only it was blocked by the Toys smiling with sharp teeth.

One, Two Freddy's coming for you,

They sang walking slowly towards him.

Three, Four better shut the door,

Five, six get a crucifix,

Seven, eight It's too late.

The man was panting in fear as he kept walking back from the robots. Then made a dash for the kitchen.

But stopped when he saw Bonnie and Balloon Girl about to drop a terrified pink haired girl in a large boiling pot.

"HELP ME!"

The man screamed as he ran out.

"NO! GET AWAY VILE THING!" he turned to see the shadows of Marionette holding a knife and slashed another girl's stomach and her corps fell to the floor.

He covered his mouth as his favorite walk out covered in blood and slowly turned her head towards him. "Your turn." she smiled.

"AHHH!" he screamed before running from the robots to Kid's Cove.

He was almost completely out of breath, his eyes wide, and his mind on the verge of breaking down.

"Seldom home bastard." a voice came from the stage.

He slowly looked towards the curtain. Their was Foxy poking her head out. "You wanna see something really scary?" she smiled before opening the curtain to reveal three more girls bodies hanging by their necks .

The man stumbled back and fell on his ass while scooting back from Foxy. Soon all the demonized animatronics hobbled in.

"You will pay for what you did to us!" Freddy snarled.

"With your life!" snapped Chica.

"NO PLEASE!" he cried out. A large wet spot formed on his pants as tears fell from his eyes "I'M SORRY FOR TEARING YOU APART! I'M SORRY FOR TURNING YOU INTO SEX TOYS, AND I'M SORRY USING YOU FOR MY OWN SEXUAL DEVIATIONS!"

"And that's a wrap." someone said turning on the lights. The animatronics moved to allow Spike, who was recording, to get through. "Well done ladies."

"Thanks Spike." spoke Foxy in a softer tone.

"W-what the Hell is this!?" the man got out in confusion, shock, and anger.

"Just a little production I call 'your confession'." Spike grinned stopping the recording. "Once the boss sees this, you'll definitely be fired."

"But, I saw the knives stabbed into your body."

"Thank my friend Rarity who does a lot of work with makeup. Enough to make the blood seem real with fake knives and the girl who played the part of Marionette's Victim in our little movie."

"Thank you Spike." said girl walked in. "And thank Twilight for making the squib of fake blood that marionette slashed."

"B-But those girls! They killed them!" he shouted pointing at the animatronics. The Three looked up and smiled taking the knuses from their necks then pushed against the wall until they heard popping sounds as they fell to the ground and turned to show that has large suction cups strapped to their backs.

"Just an optical illusion." grinned Twilight.

"And as for Applejack's arms those were fake too." said Rainbow Dash.

"Someone say my name." spoke Applejack walking in with her arms still very much attached and Pinkie Pie skipping in behind her.

"But none of this could have happened without the assistance of our expert of fear and horror, Fluttershy who planned all of it." Spike gestured to said girl.

She just shyly waved her hand. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing?" Foxy questioned taking the false fangs out of her mouth. "You planned all of this and that's way more than nothing. Right girls."

"Oh yeah." they all chorused as they removed their fangs, false claws and red lenses from their eyes.

"And now for you." Golden Freddy said turning to the guard with the others. "Our AI's have been purged of your sick programs so now we're free to does we please."

"W-What are you gonna do?" he asked in fear.

"What do you think?" Bonnie punched her palm.

The man panicked and tried rushing up to get out of there. Unfortunately they blocked him at every turn.

"Keep it over the belt ladies." Spike instructed. "He might like it if you go lower."

The mane 6, minus Rainbow, covered their eyes as the animatronics beat the soon-to-be former guard like a rug.

"AH!" he screamed as cheerful Mangle snapped his wrist.

Soon they left him battered and beaten against the wall. Spike grabbed him by the hair and smiled before punching his lights out with one blow.

"Feel better?" serious Mangle asked.

"Totally." he replied. "I'm gonna go phone the boss."

"One more thing." Toy Chica walked over to the man and slammed her foot against his groin.

"Now that may have been going a little far TC."

"Hey, for all he's done, he doesn't deserve to get off that easy."

"Yeah but as a guy I still need to defend my fellow man to some extent."

"Oh please. If he needed to change us just to get laid, he was no man. You're more of a man than he'll ever be." spoke serious Mangle hugging him.

"Aw knock it off." he smiled scratching his head.

"Oh girl's," Pinkie called out. "The night's still young, what's say we put Mr. Horndog here in a closet and have some fun."

"Sounds fun!" cried out cheerful Mangle.

The older man was shoved into a utility closet and the girls stripped out of there clothes.

"I reluctantly went back to that shop and got more toys," said Rarity.

"Good." Chica said, then grabbed Pinkie. "Because Twilight overclocked mine and my daughter's systems so we'd be on equal par with you missy."

"Oooh, you're on." grinned Pinkie.

"You're mine tonight Foxy." Rainbow dash smirked.

"Bring it skittles."

"Hope you're ready Buttershy." The Bonnies hugged Fluttershy.

She blushed crimson while Toy Freddy and her cousins pulled Applejack, Twilight and Rarity close with grins.

"Seems everyone is switching things up." Rarity looked to Marionette.

"This remind you of anything?" purred serious Mangle wrapping her arms around Spike's neck.

"Yeah, but I think I should tend to Freddy and Goldie first, tonight. You know, finish what we started?"

"Sounds fair."

"Freddy! Goldie!"

"Oh yeah." both grinned. Then raced over to him.

"Too slow." Golden Freddy said to Freddy reaching Spike first. "Come on let go to the office."

Spike lifted her up as he walked to the office with Freddy tagging along.

The Chica's attached the strap ons and lifted Pinkie spread eagle. They slowly moved the Toys in and out of her snatch.

"If overclocked means slow down then you- OOOOOOHHHHH!" The Chica's were buzzing in and out of the hyper girl." YES, THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!

Rainbow lifted Foxy's leg over her shoulder while prodding her pussy with the strap on.

"Don't tease, I hate that!" Foxy said.

"You asked for it." Rainbow slammed the whole toy inside Foxy's ass. "Last night I never had anything put in my ass, it hurt. Now it's time for payback."

Rarity moaned as Marionette wasted no time in fingering both her pussy and ass.

"No hymen?" the animatronic noticed.

"I took a rather nasty fall after I misstepped in dance class."

Fluttershy moaned as TB and Bonnie licked and sucked on her nipples.

"So are you… you know." Bonnie tapped the girl's slit,

She nodded her head. "Although one bad stretch at sports camp made me tear IT."

"We'll have to be gentle than." Bonnie pressed her toy into her.

Applejack moaned as cheerful Mangle lapped at her pussy.

Twilight was between her legs as she laid on top of serious mangle.

Spike had Goldie sitting on his lap while said boy was sucking on her nipple. They had been at it for a good few minutes and Goldie was getting close to her peak. "Oh! Thank you Spike!"

Feeling her quiver, he started nibbling on her nipple.

"Ah! Spike!" Goldie cried out as her body shook to show her orgasm.

Spike groaned bucking into her with his release. He held her down as he unloaded his cum inside her.

"Oh Spike!" she went limp on top of him.

"My turn." grinned Freddy walking over and pulling her cousin off Spike's dick. Then placed her in a nearby chair.

"Wow look at them go." Spike said watching the others through the monitors.

"And now it's my turn." grinned Freddy mounting him.

"Ask, and you shall receive." he grinned slamming his dick right inside her snatch.

"I'll say this. Compared to you the other guy's dick was a Vienna sausage."

"Then don't hold back." grinned Spike before pressing his lips against hers. She rubbed his shoulders while Spike played with her ass.

He gave her ass cheeks a squeeze as Freddy lifted herself up and then dropped back down. She moaned as he stretched her out.

"Fuck! You're real tight." he hissed breaking the kiss.

"Well he saved me for special occasions because I was the star." she gyrated.

"Well consider this one. Celebrating him going away for a long time."

"And maybe a long career for you. That is if we can 'talk' to the manager about keeping us this way."

"Well if not let's indulge while we can!" he grunted going faster as the tip of his cock scraped against her inner walls.

"Oh yes!" moaned Freddy as she arched her back. "You can't imagine how little action I've gotten compared to the others!"

"Well this is the perfect time to catch up." grunted Spike.

"Stop talking and fuck me already!"

Spike silenced himself and stood up then started thrusting inside her snatch faster than when he was sitting.

"Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Spike kept moving his hips as Freddy tried pushing her hips with his in sync. He set her on the desk in a sitting position and put his a hands by her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Just steadying myself." He started moving back into her at a more frantic pace than before.

"Oh yeah! Cum for me baby!"

"If the lady says so." he grinned slamming into her with a grunt.

"That's it!"

Both kept grunting before Spike let out a louder one before cumming inside her.

"AHHHHH!" She came.

Both panted as Spike laid his head on one of her breasts.

"Spike, thank you for helping my girls and me."

"No...problem…" he panted feeling tired.

Afterwords, Spike called the manager and explained everything.

Suffice to say, he was outraged to hear what his previous employee had been up to. His employment was terminated and he was sent to jail.

Spike had been hired on as a full time employee and he planned to work At freddy's for a long LONG time to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Before we call it quits, I'd just like to say thanks to Element-Overlord for his help in the earlier chapters while saying a big thank you to another co-writer OmniverseGazer who helped me finish this up, so applaud both of them for helping me.


End file.
